Duke and his Duchess
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: This is the story of Duke Devlin, the ultimate playboy party animal, and his equal. A fluffy one-shot. DukexOC


**A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to my awesome sister who loves Duke Devlin**

* * *

Duke and his Duchess

Leigh watched the pitter patter of raindrops on her bedroom window, momentarily distracted from her task at hand. She looked at the hairbrush in her hand and with a small smile on her lips, she pulled her auburn hair into a ponytail. She lightly dusted her eyelids with eyeshadow then lined her brown eyes with a black kohl liner and followed that with sweeps of black waterproof mascara on her lashes. Leigh then applied a little blush and rounded off her look with a bit of berry coloured lipgloss.

She fished a knee length black dress out of her closet, slipping it onto her curvy body. She paired it with a pair of gold earrings and black and gold boots and was ready to go. Where was she going? She had no idea. All her boyfriend of three years had said was that he would be fetching her at seven and she should dress smartly. Well, she thought she looked smart enough for most places in Domino. Leigh had been taken on surprise dates a few times but something seemed different this time round. She just could not put her finger on what that was specifically.

She grabbed her purse and waited in the lounge of her apartment for him to arrive. The time allowed her to reflect on how far they had come. Some said she tamed the party animal but she never did, she just knew how to have a good time with him, and boy was he good at so many things. She still got butterflies every time he fixed her with his gaze, those bright green eyes dancing with so much mischief. She loved everything about him, even his quirky dice earring that he never seemed to take off.

She looked at the time on her phone, he was running five minutes late. He'd been late before so she patiently waited. Soon there was a knock at her door and Leigh hurried to open it. Duke stood before her looking sinfully delicious in black pants, a red shirt and black waistcoat. His black hair pulled back in his usual untidy ponytail. The ever present playful smirk in place as always.

"Hey sexy. Ready?" He asked.

"Yup, just let me get my purse." She responded. Leigh quickly picked the little black bag off the couch and left the apartment, locking the door behind her. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"Not a chance." He grinned. He laced his fingers in hers and walked her down to his shiny red GTR. Leigh always said his car was as flashy as he was. He opened the door for her and once she was safely inside, closed it gently. He climbed into the driver's seat and roared off onto the slightly less busy Domino roads.

"You're being more secretive than usual." Leigh observed.

"Maybe." He teased.

"Come on, give me a hint of what's going on."

"It's a surprise." He winked.

Leigh resigned herself to waiting. It was not easy though. Duke drove them to a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. He parked his sleek red beast in the underground parking, switched off the engine and exited the car. He walked around to Leigh's door, opening it for her then offering her his arm. She placed her arm in the crook of his, walking together towards the golden lit, glass elevator that took them to the floor the restaurant was on.

They walked together up to the hostess whose eyes lingered a little too long on Duke for Leigh's liking but she inwardly smirked knowing that he was all hers.

"Reservation under Devlin." Duke said smoothly.

"Yes sir. Please follow me."

Duke and Leigh walked behind her to the very end of the restaurant where they were showed into a private dining room filled with their closest friends. The friendly faces of Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan and Tea beamed at them.

"Hey guys." Leigh greeted. "Have I missed something?" She asked Duke.

"We thought we'd throw you a little congratulations party on your promotion." Duke replied. "Thought I didn't know about that?" He raised his eyebrow.

Leigh laughed nervously. "I didn't want to make a fuss."

"Well I did." He retorted.

He pulled out a chair for Leigh and took his seat beside her. The night was filled with happy chatter and good conversation. The wine flowed and the meals were heavenly. Leigh always enjoyed the fact that Duke was a shameless flirt, and tonight was no different. He ordered chocolate mousse for dessert, feeding some to Leigh and deliberately got a little on the side of her mouth. He leaned in, licking it away as he kissed the spot making her blush to her roots.

"Duke, you realize we're in company right?" Leigh said, her face still red.

"I do." He grinned in his devil-may-care manner.

Leigh could tell that something was still up. However, she was wiling to wait for Duke to make his big reveal. After all, it had been a lovely night thus far. Even the weather was playing along as she could hear the raindrops get steadily heavier.

Once the last of the dessert plates were cleared from the table, Duke called for the bill paying for the meal with his card.

"Time to get you home." He whispered enticingly in Leigh's ear. His words held so much promise. They bid everyone a good night and headed back down to his car. He drove them to his apartment instead of hers. He still had one more surprise planned. He reached over placing his hand on her thigh as he controlled the car one-handed. She laced her fingers in his, keeping his hand in place.

Soon they arrived at his apartment block. They rode the lift up to his floor and he quickly unlocked his door, opening it and standing aside to let Leigh in first. She tossed her bag on to his couch, flopping down onto the soft black cushions.

"No no no." Duke said as he walked into the lounge. "I didn't say you could relax yet."

"Just what are you planning?" She asked curiously.

"Come with me, I'll show you." He held his hand out for her to take. She curled her fingers around his and stood allowing him to lead her. He stopped to unlock the door to the balcony, his green eyes alight with excitement.

"It's raining babe." Leigh stated.

"So? A little water never hurt anyone and aren't you the one who likes to dance in the rain?" he teased.

"Okay." She laughed. "But don't complain about the cold and your hair afterwards." She laughed.

She followed him out onto the wet balcony, getting drenched instantly from the heavy rain. She stood at the rail looking over Domino, beautiful with her twinkling lights in the darkness. Leigh realized that Duke was not standing next to her. She turned around only to find him bent on one knee holding up a black suede box with a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. Duke always looked amazing but there was something even sexier about him now. The way the water dripped from his hair, the way his shirt clung to his body, he was breathtaking.

"Leigh, you made a believer out of me. I never thought I'd ever say these words but you've made me think them for a while now. Will you marry me?" Duke asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She replied excitedly. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up, pulling her close and crushing his lips to hers. He scooped her up, carrying her bridal style to his room where they quickly shed their wet clothes, celebrating the occasion the best way they knew how; with carnal bliss.


End file.
